Neville Longbottom and The Time It Wasn't Me
by lily0889
Summary: All my life I'd been jealous of Harry Potter. And all my life everything bad had happened to me. But all of that was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a chapter for a new story. I'm not sure how it will go yet. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

From the day I met him on the train, I had always been jealous of Harry Potter. I had been looking for Trevor, my toad. I walked into his compartment and was immediately overcome with envy. There he was, sitting with someone and sharing sweets, and hooting above him was an owl. I had always wanted an owl, but Gran said I could never have one because I'd forget to take care of him. I won't say she wasn't well justified in this answer, but still, this boy had an owl.

He also had a compartment mate that didn't seem to be annoying him at all. Meanwhile I was stuck with some girl named Hermione Granger who was already wearing her robes and wouldn't shut up about all the books she'd read. Come on, how much could you learn from books anyway? I really hoped she wasn't in my house at Hogwarts. I finally managed to work in that I needed to look for Trevor, just so I could leave. Then what does she say?

"Oh, I'll come with you. I read all about toads in primary school. I know exactly the places they like to hide, such as cool…" I tuned her out after this. So now I was stuck with her again. I was almost in tears by the time I'd stowed off into Harry's compartment. He and his friend seemed nice enough, but they weren't very helpful in helping me find my toad. So I went back to my compartment, hoping that the bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all would keep searching. But she caught up with me and dragged me back. So I had to go in there with her and she started talking to them about magic. The red-haired boy tried some sort of spell that sounded made up to me. It didn't work. Hermione just had to point out how she'd been practicing all these spells. The boys introduced themselves and that was when I officially met Ron and Harry.

They seemed just as annoyed by her as I was. I shared a look with Ron when she started talking about how Harry had defeated You-Know-Who. We knew all of this. I mean were wizards after all. I was rather surprised to learn that he didn't know he was in all these books. She quickly switched to talking about houses, and, again, all I could think was how I was hoping she wouldn't be in my house. We left and I went back to my compartment. Hermione decided to check with the conductor on how close we were. I didn't care. I was just happy she wasn't in the compartment anymore.

I changed into my robes and then we finally got to Hogwarts. Somehow Hermione ended up in a boat with Harry and Ron and me. As we crossed the lake, I couldn't help noticing all the wonderful greenery surrounding the lake and castle. Plants had always fascinated me and I couldn't wait to learn more about them. We passed under a curtain of _Hedera_ as we entered an underground cave. We got out of the boats and the giant man looked right at me.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" he said, holding out

"Trevor!" I was delighted as I held out my hands. The giant knocked three times on the castle door, and we walked in. Once we got in the castle, we were greeted by a stern looking woman named Professor McGonagall. Once I heard the name, I realized why she looked familiar: she was one of Gran's friends. She led us to a smaller room off the main entrance hall and talked to us as a whole group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very  
>important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." I was getting nervous. I had been trying to forget we still had to be sorted. She talked about the different houses and how if we performed well we'd earn points and by breaking rules we'd lose points. I'd have to be careful. I wasn't really a rule breaker by choice, but I did have a tendency to forget what the rules were.<p>

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she looked right at me when she said this and then shifted her gaze to Ron. I quickly looked down to see why she had scrutinized my appearance. In my annoyance at Hermione, I had managed to fasten my cloak under my ear. I fixed it quickly as everyone around me talked about how the Sorting Ceremony would work. Ron's theory was that we'd have to take a magic test in front of everyone. I almost laughed. Uncle Algie had told me that a hat decided where we went. I was about to point this out, but then all these ghosts popped through the wall and scared everyone.

Professor McGonagall came in and we entered the hall. The Hat sang a song and then Professor McGonagall called us up front by name. I watched as my classmates were called up and sorted into different houses. A pretty blonde girl named Hannah went first and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The line continued to get shorter. Hermione sat there for a while, but ended up being sorted into Gryffindor. I was pleased because there was no way I'd be in Gryffindor. Finally Professor McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville." I walked up to the stool (falling on my way up) and sat down. She put the hat on my head and I heard a voice in my ear.

"Ah…Neville Longbottom," he said, "An easy choice. How does Gryffindor sound?"

"Not Gryffindor," I pleaded thinking of Hermione, "How about Hufflepuff?" I asked thinking of Hannah. The Hat laughed.

"Hufflepuff? You're far too brave to be in Hufflepuff!" Brave? Me?

"I think you've got it wrong," I thought, "I barely had enough magic to get into Hogwarts. And I'm not brave. I'm scared all the time."

"You're braver than you know, Neville Longbottom," he said, "Even braver than Harry Potter, I think. You'll prove that to yourself someday."

"What do you mean? I belong in Hufflepuff," I thought, "Nothing about me is brave."

"You are wrong about that," the Hat said, sounding exasperated, "Think of all the things you've been through. Losing your parents when you were young and having to help around the house with your Grandmother. You've got all of your parents' bravery and more."

"But-,"

"No more arguing with me. GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted to the Hall. I was so distraught thinking about my parents that I forgot to take the Hat off. I ran back to hand it to Morag MacDougal. As I went back to the Gryffindor table I looked around. Hannah Abbott gave me a sad smile from the Hufflepuff table. I smiled back.

Then I took a seat next to Hermione.

I groaned. Why was it always me?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to whatisfake for your kind review. I do hope to keep updating and finish this story. **

**I really enjoy writing from Neville point of view. I'm a plant nerd and I feel like he and I can relate on that level.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The first week of school sucked. Most of the classes were hard. I loved Herbology though. Even though we met three times a week in Greenhouse 1, we could have met every day and I would have loved it. Astronomy wasn't bad, but I was so tired when we met. Thursday we had a very lame Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and dull History of Magic lesson. Actually I'm not really sure what happened in that lesson: sleeping sounded like a better idea.

By Thursday afternoon, I was so sick of hearing about Harry stupid Potter. Everywhere we went, people would point at him and whisper. It was just annoying. I almost felt bad for the guy. But it was much more annoying for the rest of us. Even Hannah was talking about him. That's what did it.

I was on my way to dinner and I was about ready to snap. Professor Dumbledore stopped me in the hall and asked me to stop by his office after dinner.

"Mr. Longbottom, I would like to have a word with you after the evening meal. Please come by my office," I nodded, "By the way, may I offer you a peppermint toad? I absolutely love them." I was confused so I shook my head, "No matter then. Just remember that I love peppermint toads," he gave me a meaningful look over his half-moon spectacles.

So I went to dinner. I was really nervous. What could the Headmaster want to talk to me about? Was there a problem? Had something happened and I was being expelled? Maybe, he was going to tell me that I really was in the wrong house. That would be great. Then I wouldn't have to live with Harry Potter.

After dinner I made my way to Dumbledore's office. When I found it, it was guarded by a gargoyle. It stared at me as if waiting for something. A password maybe? I didn't know the password. I had trouble remembering the password to Gryffindor tower, and I used that one every day. I thought for a second. Why hadn't Dumbledore told me the password? I thought back to our conversation and then I had an idea.

"Peppermint Toad?" I asked. The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a spiral staircase. I went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a soft voice said.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"You may call me 'Professor', Mr. Longbottom," he smiled.

"Neville," I said.

"Neville, I imagine you've been wondering why I asked to see you," I nodded, "How has your first week been?"

I hesitated. Why did that matter? "Um, fine, sir," I said.

"Professor Sprout tells me you're quite talented at Herbology," she had said that? That was nice of her. It was the one subject I truly enjoyed.

"Yes, sir. It's my favorite subject," I said.

"That's very nice," he smiled, "How are you getting on with your housemates?" Ah, here it was, he was going to switch my house.

"Seamus and Dean are very nice," I said, "So's Ron."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Well, we haven't really spoken. He mostly talks to Ron," I say, annoyed. Even Dumbledore wanted to talk about Harry.

"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded, "I'm afraid young Harry hasn't really ever had a friend before." I was surprised. Harry Potter without friends? That seemed highly unlikely. "I can tell you find that most unusual. You see, Neville, Harry had a difficult childhood, not unlike yourself," I just stared.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Neville, why don't you have a seat," I took the chair in front of his desk that he indicated, "This is a rather lengthy tale. About 11 years ago, a prophecy was made, I won't bore you with what the prophecy said exactly, but here is the general gist of it: a child who had the power to defeat Voldemort would be born to wizard parents who had defeated Voldemort three times."

"So, Harry," I stated, interrupting.

"Oddly enough, it also could have meant you, Neville," he said, shocking me, "After all you're only a day older than Harry. But that is not my point. My point is that Voldemort chose to kill Harry's parents. After that happened, it was decided that he should be taken to live with his only relative, his aunt. Sound familiar?" I nodded. That sounded very close to my life.

"You understand then, what Harry went through," Dumbledore continued, "After your parents were tortured," I cringed, "I'm sorry, Neville," Dumbledore frowned, "It's awful what happened. I knew them, you know. Frank and Alice were wonderful people," I teared up and nodded.

"I go to visit them on holidays," I whispered. Dumbledore was tearing up as well, "Sometimes, I think they remember me. Gran thinks it's silly, but the way Mum looks at me sometimes," I choked up.

"You have suffered a true tragedy. And you also were brought up by relatives, rather than by your own parents," I nodded, "I just wanted you to know that I thought very highly of your parents. They were very brave, and I know you'll be just like them. Between you and Harry, I think Gryffindor has gained two of its best students in a long time," I just stared.

"Thank you, Professor," I said.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore nodded, "You may leave now. Oh, and please keep this meeting a secret, if you don't mind."

I got up and went to the tower. As I went to my dormitory, I looked at Harry's bed. I had never really thought about the fact that we were so alike. I didn't understand how new this all must be for Harry. I don't even think he knows why his parents were murdered. I had to admit, I felt much worse for the guy. The last thoughts I had before I went to sleep were of my parents and the last time I visited them.

Gran and I had taken some flowers to Mum and a newspaper to Dad. They just stared blankly at us like they always did. But I sat at the end of Mum's bed and handed her one of the roses.

"Mum, this is a _Rosa gallica_. It's a member of the family Rosaceae. I read up on them in one of your old books in the study," I said. She smelled the flower. Then she took my hand and smiled at me.

"Rose," she murmured, "Thanks."

As we left, Dad looked at me and said, "Flower nice. Thank you."

I turned around to hug him and he backed away quickly. He and Mum no longer recognized me. Why was it always me?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. I gotta tell you, I kind of cried while writing this. It made me sad.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Sorry it's been a while on this story. I had finals, and then I just wasn't really inspired. But nothing like some late night almost falling asleep thinking to inspire you. So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next day was even worse. We had Potions. I thought this would be all grand and exciting, but I was so wrong. I imagine it could have been a good lesson, if it weren't for one teensy little detail: Snape. I thought McGonagall was strict, but she had nothing on Snape. I was actually glad of Harry Potter's presence for once, since it saved me from getting drilled. Snape dogged Harry for answers which no average student could be expected to know. Hermione, the buck-toothed wonder seemed to know all of it though. I thought she was going to fall out of her chair, waving her arm about like that. That would have made Potions fun.

After belittling Harry, Snape set us to working on a "simple" potion to cure boils. We got to work in pairs, so I teamed up with Seamus before Hermione could get to me. She ended up working with Lavender Brown, who did not look thrilled by the arrangement. While Seamus crushed snake fangs, I lit the fire beneath his cauldron. As I weighed the dried nettles, I thought back to the meeting I'd had with Dumbledore. Now that I knew the whole story, I really felt bad for Harry. His life really had been tough. I had thought it couldn't get much worse than being raised by Gran, who constantly told me I did not have enough wizarding talent to get me anywhere in this world, but then I thought about Harry being raised by muggles. I realized that maybe my life hadn't been as terrible as I thought.

Seamus nudged me, letting me know he had stewed the horned slugged. I was still thinking about how different my life could have been if Volde-you-know-who had decided I was the bigger threat. I added the porcupine quills. That's when it went wrong.

A burst of acid-green smoke clouded my vision. As it cleared I saw that Seamus' cauldron had melted. Crap. I'd have to get him a new one. Then I realized I was in a ton of pain. My arms and legs were howling with pain. I moaned.

"Idiot boy!" Snape shouted at me, " I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" I was about to nod, but then boils sprouted up on my nose as well as my arms and legs and all I managed was a whimper.

"Take him up to the hospital wing!" Snape spat at Seamus. Seamus looked pleased to be allowed to leave. As we were exiting the dungeon, I heard Snape round on Harry again.

That was just the first of a series of hospital wing visits I'd be making. The next week I was back. The day had started off well. We found out we'd be starting flying lessons. I was nervous, but also excited; Gran had never let me on a broomstick before. Hermione was nervous too, so she prattled on about everything she'd ever read about flying. I listened intently, hoping to pick up some tips. But she was cut short by the post's arrival.

Gran had sent me a Remembrall, which was wicked considering how many times I tended to forget things. Draco Malfoy, a pointy-faced Slytherin boy, snatched it out of my hands while I tried to remember what I'd forgotten. Interestingly enough, Harry and Ron both got to their feet, looking like they were ready to fight Malfoy for me. But then McGonagall came by. Pity.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," I said nonchalantly. Malfoy scowled then dropped it.

"Just looking," he'd said, as he and his massive buffoon pals, Crabbe and Goyle, made their way back to the Slytherin table. I'd rather have seen them fight. I thanked Harry and Ron for standing up for me. Then we went to our lessons

We made our way to the front of the grounds that afternoon. It was a nice day, but was made worse by the fact the Slytherins were there. Why couldn't we have flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs? Madam Hooch told us to pick a broom. I chose the one that looked the least threatening to me. I wasn't really keen to fly. Maybe that's why my broom didn't respond when I said, "Up!'

When we all got settled, and had been instructed how to grip and not fall off our brooms, Madam Hooch told us to kick off from the ground, hover, and touch back down on her whistle. However, being the spaz I am, I managed to kick off really hard, shoot straight up about twenty feet, panic, and fall off my broom. But hey, at least I touched back down. In fact, I touched back down so well, my wrist broke upon impact. Thus, another hospital wing visit for me. Madam Pomfrey was going to know me by name if I kept this up.

Madam Pomfrey mended me up in a minute. She let me eat my dinner in the hospital wing, thankfully, so that I wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment all over again. McGonagall came in all excited halfway through my dinner.

"Poppy! I've had the most wonderful luck!" she practically squealed. Then she regaled the two of us with the tale of how Harry Potter had become Gryffindor's new Seeker, and also the youngest Quidditch player in a century. Apparently after I'd left, Malfoy had found my Remembrall. He'd flown up high with it, and Harry had flown up to get it back. Malfoy threw it, Harry caught it, and the rest made history. That figured.

After dinner, I made my way back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Er-" I finally figured out what I'd forgotten. "Couldn't you just let me in?"

"Absolutely not!" she huffed, "If I let in every student who couldn't remember a password, I'd lose my position!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. I guessed I'd have to wait for someone to let me in. I wandered the corridor for a bit, chatting with some of the portraits, and then I sat down. This was getting ridiculous. Did no one need to leave the common room? I drifted off, deciding that I'd probably have to sleep out here.

I heard footsteps approaching and jerked up. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville," Ron said, "The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Great. Now I was stuck out here.

Why was it always me?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
